world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
030115doirsami
10:28 AA: (( Where is Doir? )) 10:28 GA: (( probably dejectedly trying to break into his own room )) 10:28 AA: Sami comes up to Doir, and sits down beside him non-chalantly. 10:29 AA: "So Lily tells me you're giving up again?" 10:29 GA: Dina doesn't even glance at her and continues booping the keycard thing with a wrench. "im not." 10:29 AA: "Oh, really?" 10:30 GA: "mhm. and id rather not talk about it, but rest assured i had my own reasons." 10:30 GA: "and they were pretty good ones, and you should go away." 10:30 GA: Dina's voice is completely flat. 10:30 GA: (almost as flat as sami ooo) 10:31 AA: "Okay, but would you REALLY rather not talk about it? Or are you just doing the boy thing where you say you don't want to talk about it because you're scared of being caught having ~~FEELINGS~~?" Sami says "Feelings" as though it were spooky. 10:32 AA: "Or the Doir thing where you pretend to really NOT have feelings because you don't want to admit to being vulnerable and human?" 10:32 GA: "you know sami, im not scared to have feelings. or emotions, or to be vulnerable and human. you know what i am scared of?" Dina turns the other way. "im scared of walking in on my kid about to kill herself, going into a maniacal rage and trying to kill me when i attempt to stop her, and then having to tie her up and watch her lose all hope for the future just like i did." 10:33 GA: "and then, as i untie her, i realize that she's just going to try it again over and over until she succeeds and theres nothing i can do." 10:33 AA: "...she didn't tell me that part." 10:33 AA: "She seemed okay when I talked to her." 10:33 GA: "except since shes, well, lily, i know that she'd do anything to spite people. so i made her hate me with a burning rage, so that she'd get. a fucking. purpose." 10:34 AA: Sami sighs and leans back against the wall. "That's actually pretty clever." 10:34 AA: "But I don't think she hates you, Doir." 10:34 AA: "I mean yeah, she wants me to beat you up. But I think that's because she loves you and you've made her really scared and angry." 10:34 GA: Dina puts her back to the wall and slides down. "it doesnt matter how she feels, as long as it's something, sami." 10:36 AA: "Well it's awfully noble of you to fall on that grenade for her, Doir. But you sure don't seem fine with it." 10:37 GA: Dina just grunts. "i bet everyones freakin out, lilys tellin them doir's lost his marbles again, 'sprobably gonna go on a jack-like sadistic murder spree." 10:38 AA: "It's always a consideration. I was more worried you were disassociating again. Like you did back on the Ark." 10:38 GA: "physically saying sigh, i cant even think of a trope to humor that." 10:39 GA: "but since you asked, im not entirely fine with it, no." 10:39 AA: "Well would you like to talk about it?" 10:39 GA: She pulls her head to her knees. "m...aybe? uh." 10:40 GA: "just feels like a bit of a self fulfilling prophecy here. or a broken record. this shit happens like every week with me. probably every day." 10:40 AA: "Which crud, specifically?" 10:41 GA: "like, everything? come on, tell me this hasnt happened like a million times. same scenario, different... like, nouns or whatever." 10:41 GA: "i dont want to be a fake parent any more." 10:42 GA: "lily was completely right. when shit gets real, i bail." 10:42 AA: Sami just sits, her lower lip out, but she doesn't seem to be actively pouting. 10:43 GA: "yeah, you dont have anything to say cause you know its right." 10:44 GA: "i mean, we waltz in here like we're our kids parents when we're clearly not and they're clearly suffering from the loss of their parents, and we act like we know them when we barely do and they act like they know us when *they* barely do." 10:44 AA: "No, I'm trying to think about solutions to your problem." 10:44 GA: "you dont have to fix my problem, sami" 10:44 AA: "Maybe not, but I do have to HELP you with it." 10:45 GA: "youve done far more than your part already." 10:45 AA: "The thing is, you're kind of right. Not about you not being up to the task, but about the fact that we're too young to be parents to teenagers." 10:45 AA: "It's more than is fair to expect of you, I think, to be a full fledged father figure to Lily." 10:45 AA: "So maybe it's better if you're just her friend? Or her brother, even." 10:46 GA: "genetics mean nothing." Dina leans back against the wall. "i abandoned my mom, lily isnt even related to me any more, and im pretty sure erisio just sees his relation to me as a burden on his intelligence." 10:46 AA: "Maybe. But we get to decide who our family is now." 10:47 GA: "we did decide, though, sami. its you, its ryspor, its meouet and nate and seriad and those other guys. we've been through stuff together. these kids are almost strangers." 10:48 AA: "Yeah. They are. But we're all in this together. We're soldiers in the same company. And that means we're all brothers, right? We're just the ones that have seen action, and they're the cadets." 10:49 AA: "And I've kind of been thinking....maybe part of the reason we've been floundering so much lately is that we're an army with no general." 10:49 GA: "arent you our general?" 10:50 GA: "or is that beau? 10:50 AA: "Huh?" 10:50 AA: "Well, actually....I've been thinking of trying to be our general." 10:50 AA: "I just talked about it with Beau." 10:50 AA: "Wait, you thought I was our general already?" 10:51 GA: "did you not? i go to you for like pretty much every problem i have, and back on locar you really were the only responsible one." 10:51 AA: "...have you been looking to me for leadership this whole time, Doir?" Sami sounds completely shocked. 10:51 GA: "basically? yeah, dude." 10:51 GA: "youre the friend that always knows what to say" 10:51 GA: "what to DO." 10:52 AA: "Wow. I, uh....I was afraid that if I tried to start actually leading you guys that you would think I was being bossy, and a butt." 10:53 GA: Dina smiles. "you are a butt, you butt." 10:53 AA: "It didn't even occur to me that you've actually been EXPECTING me to lead you." 10:53 GA: "whatd you expect? you're basically team mom already." 10:53 GA: "team sister?" 10:53 AA: Sami blushes and smiles. 10:54 GA: "like, whod you think was leading us? libby? meouet? nate?" 10:54 AA: "I didn't think we had a leader." 10:54 AA: "I thought that was part of our problem." 10:54 AA: "Though I guess us having a leader who doesn't know she's leading is just as bad." 10:54 GA: "well, we didn't have an official leader." 10:55 GA: "but- if youre up for it, of course- i think youd make a great leader. even if you made us do pushups." 10:55 AA: Sami snorts. 10:55 GA: "heheh, +3 physique already. i did my pushups on the ark." 10:57 AA: "I still don't even know all of the kids yet. I'm going to have to check in with everyone in the game, to make sure I know what everyone's capable of, what our weaknesses are, and what we need to work together well and to be happy." 10:59 GA: "okay doke. if you ever need help, im sure your... um, captain. no. admiral. NO. rear admiral. would be happy to do so." 10:59 GA: "and sorry about scaring you with the lily thing. i swear i still care. but dont tell lily or she'll stop." 11:00 AA: "Okay, I won't tell her if this is how you're choosing to handle things. But you should know, she's really feeling abandoned by everyone who loves her right now." 11:00 AA: "It might be good to throw her a bone so she doesn't give up hope. Especially if she was almost suicidal earlier." 11:01 GA: "well she should have thought about that before she tried to kill me. and kicked me a bunch of times." 11:01 GA: "...im just giving her time. did she seem like she wanted to talk to me?" 11:01 GA: "cause i think she said never speak to her or erisio ever." 11:02 AA: Sami sighs. "I'm not sure. She seemed to want you to get better. So I don't think she really wants you to stay away forever." 11:02 AA: "But it's just like I was telling her: you're a mind player. You need to start learning to put yourself in other people's shoes!" 11:03 GA: "dude dont worry i read to kill a mockingbird i know how to do that" 11:03 GA: "kind of. i mean, im still scout in like the first few chapters where she tries and fails to do it, but im getting there." 11:03 AA: "Well all you can do is keep trying and learn from your mistakes." 11:04 AA: "Oh, hey, by the way! As your 'leader,' I have an assignment for you." 11:04 GA: "ok, but i still want that promotion to rear admiral" 11:05 AA: Sami ignores this. "We've never really paid much attention to the Server interface in SBURB much, but some of the histories I learned about on the Ark suggested in other sessions that stuff was really important to progress. So I think maybe there's a bunch of stuff in there that we've more or less ignored for our whole session. Maybe it would be a good idea to learn about that stuff before we get 11:05 AA: too much further in this session." 11:06 AA: "So since you're good at Computers, do you think you could play around with the Server stuff and try to see what all it can do that we might've been missing?" 11:07 AA: "Like especially see if there's a way we can reclaim grist spent on alchemy somehow. That would be really useful given how little grist we've had lately." 11:07 GA: Dina shrugs. "mess around with a video game? got it, chief. but everything i do is going to be on leons land, also leon has no more grist due to being dead, fyi, but ill try." 11:07 GA: "ooh, good idea. maybe i could burn his stupid anime crap. and take that legendary axe!" 11:07 GA: "...why did i not go after that in the five years of downtime? damnit" 11:07 AA: Sami shrugs. "Things were weird on the ark." 11:08 AA: "If you do need more grist, I could loan you one of my computers so you can play around on LOAAF." 11:08 AA: "Beau doesn't need his grist all that much lately." 11:09 GA: "oh sweet" 11:09 GA: "i mean, id be honored." 11:08 GA: "yeah... and, hey, did you really think i'd regressed so easily? jeez, don't you people have like. any faith in me?" 11:09 AA: Sami looks a little pouty. "It's not that Doir, it's just....well, you've seemed like you've been getting more distant lately." 11:09 AA: "That night on the roof of the casino....you really felt like you were starting to disassociate again." 11:10 AA: "Getting all nihilistic and hopeless." 11:10 GA: "im always nihilistic, im a teenager." 11:10 AA: "Hey, you're eighteen buddy. You're running out of time to use that excuse." 11:11 AA: "You could be tried as an adult if Earth were still around!" 11:11 GA: "pff, everyone knows people are teenagers until they're twenty one. also, insanity defense always works, and im a magical lawyer." 11:12 GA: "and i am totally adulting up. you can see by how adult i am now." 11:12 AA: "Are you hitting on me? Because gross." 11:13 GA: "what? no, i was talking about how im being fairly mature, i think. though i guess i could try and be like. an existentialist. or join a weird cult." 11:13 AA: Sami's impish grin implies she was teasing you. 11:13 GA: Dina smirks back. "shut up." 11:13 AA: "Lily flirted with me before. It was weird." 11:14 GA: "did you slap her?" 11:14 AA: "I never noticed how much her voice sounds like Beau's. I mean girl-Beau's." 11:14 GA: "well we are both french." 11:14 AA: "Oh, no, not the accent. That was awful." 11:14 GA: "what?" 11:15 GA: "pff- why did, haha, why did she have an accent?" 11:15 AA: "Oh, she was speaking French." 11:16 AA: "I sorta mentioned that I..." Sami blushes and rolls her eyes "...kind of like it when Beau speaks French to me." 11:17 GA: "eheheheheh" 11:17 GA: "sami" 11:17 GA: "sami" 11:17 AA: Sami's face has become 100% pure "Oh no." 11:17 AA: "What?" 11:18 GA: "does she- heheheheheh, eheh, does she, do you, paint her like, hahahah, like one of yOUR, HEHEH, FRENCH GIRLS, HEHEHEHE" 11:18 AA: "Him." Sami's voice is a little sad, but not super sad. 11:18 AA: "And I mean....do you really want to know the answer to that question, Doir?" 11:19 GA: Dina continues chuckling. "come on, sami, its the titanic. you know, with leonardo da vinci, and kate outlet" 11:19 GA: "no, kate forfeit" 11:22 AA: "I got the reference." 11:23 GA: Dina's snickering tapers off as she wipes a tear from her eye. "heh, anyway, don't worry about me. and don't worry about lily. ill get around to, repairing relations, maybe going for a more friend or brotherly vibe, in... a bit." 11:24 AA: "Okay. It's fair if you need time. But do try to to forgive her eventually. I think she really needs people to love her." 11:25 GA: "i... forgive her already. i just don't think she forgives me just yet. and i know, i know... shit stung, though." 11:26 GA: "seriously youve gotta give me inside info on when she's super ready for this tho" 11:27 GA: "cant just waltz up willy nilly and be like 'sorry for almost disbanding our clan and turning power over to you but really considering its reputation it was kind of a steal on my part yknow'" 11:27 AA: "I don't know if she'll tell me specifically, but I'll let you know if she does." 11:28 AA: "But yeah, give her a little time to simmer down." 11:28 AA: "Just don't wait TOO long." 11:28 GA: "well, obviously. i mean over the years ive gotten pretty good at finding the right time to apologize." 11:28 GA: "i seriously make a lot of people cry i need to get better at not doing that" 11:30 AA: "Yeah." Sami's voice is flat. "You do." 11:31 AA: "Maybe you could start by peeing on fewer people." 11:31 GA: "hey, i left that gag back at the ark." 11:31 GA: "i mean how people will cry just by talking to me." 11:31 AA: "Maybe so, but I'm still a little ticked off about it." 11:32 GA: "what do you want from me, im like, soooo messed up, and i apologized, and also pee is sterile" 11:32 GA: "i learned it from my mom!" 11:33 GA: "i did it to jack in the final battle! thats pretty good, right?" 11:34 AA: "It's fine, we're friends again and everything Doir. But you're never not going to be the guy who threw pee on me." 11:34 GA: "youre never not going to be the guy, that um... ignored null's... antics with that tentarope?" 11:35 GA: "ooh, or that guy who has a french fetish!" 11:36 AA: Sami blushes. "Wait, the tentarope thing was real? You weren't just joking about that?" 11:36 GA: "pfbuh- do you know how many times i had to do that to get my items back?" 11:36 GA: "i mean, team masochist, more like team bdsm. or sadist. or weeaboo." 11:37 AA: "The m in bdsm IS 'masochism.'" 11:37 GA: "well im not a kinky fuck, i only had those ball gags and that whippy thing for comedic effect." 11:38 GA: "like. i was seriously waiting forever to whip those out for a joke." 11:38 GA: "ooh, wait, i still have the tentarope" 11:38 AA: (( Phrasing )) 11:38 AA: "...why do you still have it?" 11:39 GA: "uh, who throws things away? we have inventories." 11:39 GA: "it could be useful someday." 11:39 AA: "If you figure out a way to reclaim grist, I might toss MOST of my inventory." 11:39 GA: "the ball gags actually were at halloween." 11:39 GA: "eh... maybe the burnt, covered in blood stuff for me." 11:41 AA: "I can just write down the codes in case I need any of them as ingredients in alchemy. Other than sketchbooks, art supplies, and my computers I'm not sure if I really need any of it." 11:41 GA: "oh, speaking of computers, can i uh, have ones with the servers on them?" 11:41 AA: "I guess I'll keep the shoopbrush too, just because I had to watch you burn me to death to get it." 11:41 GA: "ahah, uh, sorry about that." 11:43 AA: "Okay, but you're probably not going to want to add it to your sylladex. Show me where to put it and I'll just set it up at a desk somewhere." 11:44 GA: "oh, yeah... oh, fuck it, im totally not getting this door open. lets just go sneak into lilys room and stick them in the corner." 11:44 AA: "You sure you want to hole up in Lily's room considering the awkwardness between you two?" 11:44 AA: "If Ryspor were here we could just go back to the Ark." 11:44 GA: "yeah but he said his powers were on the fritz cause he sucks" 11:44 AA: "I'm thinking of asking him to try to set up a permanent door on this base to go to the Ark, actually. 11:45 AA: "Oh, wait, what?" 11:45 AA: "I hadn't heard about that." 11:45 GA: "mhm thats why he asked me for help on how to get fate back from prospit cause im the only one with experience on being stuck on moons for a month" 11:46 AA: "Oh wow. Maybe I should talk to him and see what's up, then." 11:46 AA: "I need to check in with all the vets if I'm going to be taking a more active leadership role anyway." 11:46 GA: "yeah! good luck. so uh, how about erisios room?" 11:47 GA: "i mean i heard he was going through a bit of a thing but if we just sneak in and sneak out..." 11:47 AA: "That might be better, if you think he would be okay with it." 11:47 AA: "Uh, yeah....now that I think about it, maybe we'd better not." 11:47 AA: "I don't want to risk running into him." 11:47 GA: "oh yeah totally he still likes me but lily forbid me from talking to him but lily isn't on speaking terms with him... and oh yeah you had your thing..." 11:47 AA: "Yeah." Sami blushes. 11:48 AA: "Don't get me wrong, I don't blame HIM for what happened, I just don't think either of us wants to see the other for a while." 11:48 GA: "heheh, i can imagine that. okay, lilys room." 11:49 GA: "wait. pff, better idea." 11:49 AA: "Maybe we can just find some sort of computer lab, set it up in there?" 11:49 GA: Dina drops some boxes and trash on the ground in front of his alternate self's door. "okay put them under there" 11:50 AA: "Okay..." Sami sets up the netbook. 11:50 AA: "Oh, and uh, Doir....don't go digging through my harddrive. You probably don't want to find out the answer to that 'draw me like your french girls' question." 11:51 GA: "so dig through your harddrive got it" 11:51 GA: "phrasing" 11:51 AA: "No!" 11:51 GA: "im kidding, i dont have time to look at your weird baguette porn or whatever" 11:51 AA: "Oh, you're teasing me." 11:51 AA: "Great." 11:52 GA: "yknow what, this is an awful idea. someones going to come along, clean up this garbage, find your netbook and go through the files or just throw it out." 11:52 GA: "keep your computer ill figure it out with my own" 11:53 AA: "Okay, let me know if you change your mind." 11:54 GA: "ayyy" 11:56 GA: "aight dude im just gonna sit here until shit happens" 11:57 GA: "so hit the road, witchy toad" 11:57 AA: "Hehe. Toads are cool!" 11:57 GA: "yeah, arent they? seriously" 11:58 AA: "See you later, hippopotamus!" 11:58 GA: "woo now ya got it!" Dina waves her off. 11:58 AA: Sami gets up and walks away, re-captchalogging her netbook on her way out.